


I Need a Sign

by Atinydokii



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dates, Death resulting from illness, Dreams, Flashbacks, Heavy Angst, M/M, Major Illness, Marriage Proposal, Not Beta Read, The sad fic, cawllection, implied suicide, like really sad, please read warnings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-07 22:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20825096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atinydokii/pseuds/Atinydokii
Summary: He should have known he would get caught at some point. He could already hear San nagging at him for stealing flowers.





	I Need a Sign

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you Vilde for helping me write this and for CAW for bringing the prompt to my attention in the first place.

_”Perhaps they are not stars in the sky, but rather openings where our loved ones shine down to let us know they are happy…” _

_-Anonymous_

They never warn you of the risks of falling in love. Besides the occasional heart break and the “he’s not the one” talks, no one ever warned the blonde about the worst kind of heartbreak there was. When you fall in love, it’s almost like a fairytale. Everything becomes brighter, joy is brought into your life in ways you didn’t know were possible until the other person had made their way into your life. 

But just like in any fairytale, tragedy could occur.

Wooyoung wondered every day if it was just some sick joke that the world was playing on him. He was never warned that the only downside to finding the one you love is that they may leave you and the world early. 

It had to have been a few years since then. Wooyoung would never forget the day he found out and how destroyed he was afterwards. It was only thanks to the expensive concealer he bought that he was able to hide the ever growing bags under his eyes. The decline was awful and the journey back up even worse. 

He had to work a few jobs to keep his-no _their_ house along with necessities such as food and plumbing. Still, he always found time to go visit him, his true love. He went every day, always bringing a few flowers. 

Sometimes he only had one and other days he brought a handful. It depended on how closely the florist was watching him in the shop.

Wooyoung could feel San nagging him even though he wasn’t there as he made his way to the local florist. Yeah, he wasn’t proud of it and he knew San would be perfectly fine if he didn’t bring him flowers if he couldn’t afford it. The blonde felt like he owed it to the other to bring him something with each visit. 

Wooyoung ducked his head as he opened the door to the shop literally minutes before it closed. The florist boy wasn’t up front like he usually was, which would make it much easier for him to pick a few pink carnations as it was the flower San brought for him on their first date.

He only managed to pick out a few before he heard someone clear their throat behind him. Wooyoung could only stiffen, his face draining of color as he turned around to see the owner of the shop. It was a young man, not too much older than him, with brown hair and round glasses that framed his soft face eloquently.

Truthfully Wooyoung had never gotten a good luck at the man nor did he know his name because often tried to stay away from him while in the shop. The brunette put on his best retail worker smile and clasped his hands together. 

“Is there anything I can help you with, _sir_?” Oh he knows. Wooyoung felt his throat become dry as he stammered to make an excuse. 

“I’m, uh- These are for my date. I-I’m picking these out for a date. Yeah.” 

“Ah, you must really like them to steal from the shop every day.” His customer voice stayed unwavered, honestly impressing the blonde who would have thought nothing of it if he wasn’t basically caught for stealing. 

“Y-Yeah I do- wait-“

“So it is you? You’ve been stealing my carnations everyday for months!” The owner crossed his arms over his chest, his smile turned into a frown. 

“S-Sir, I’m sorry I promise I’ll pay you back-“ 

“Your date better be worth it or else you will pay back every penny.” For a second, the blonde was trying to understand what he was saying, but instead it was coming through as white noise. 

“Y-You’re not going to call the police?” His voice came out weaker than he had hoped it would. The owner just sighed, rubbing his eyes under his glasses. 

“One, I’m not that heartless. Two, not like they would do anything anyways… I just hope your date knows that the flowers you’ve been giving them have been taken from me.” Wooyoung felt himself recoil from the jab. 

“Go ahead. Take them.” The florist said before turning around and walking back to the small desk. Wooyoung stared in absolute shock, not sure how to take it. He really didn’t have time to process it before the florist spoke again. “Go on. I’m trying to close up here.” 

Didn’t need to tell him twice. The blonde made sure he made his way out of the shop quickly, not taking a glance at the owner before taking quick steps from the shop. 

It was already getting late, the sky turning a dark purple as the sun set. According to the time on his phone, he had a few hours to visit San before he would have to go back home. His destination wasn’t too far, but he wanted to spend as much time as he could with him. 

Wooyoung passed through the gate, taking the familiar path towards one of the hills where a stone was set in the ground. The blonde smiled and sat next to it, gently rubbing the dirt off of the slab of stone. His fingers traced over the letters engraved into it. 

_Choi San_

“Sorry it took me so long today. The owner finally caught me…” He chuckled before setting the few carnations over the grave. “He let me take them though… I guess I should have known better. If I start bringing weeds from the backyard of our house, don’t be surprised.”

A pause came after, as if waiting for a response Wooyoung knew he wouldn’t get. His brown eyes looked over the cemetery from the little hill he sat on. 

“I say this every time, but I’m jealous of the view you have here…” A deep breath was taken before his head lowered, drawing his knees to his chest. 

“It’s been a few years now. I’m glad you aren’t suffering, but I thought it would get easier after such a long time. It’s only gotten more difficult.” Before he knew it, tears were rolling down his reddening cheeks. Wooyoung used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe them away before they could travel too far. 

“I wish I could see you one last time… But no matter how many times I say it, it won’t happen right?” His attention turned back to the plaque as he rested his hand on it. “I miss you, San… Let’s meet in my dreams, okay? I love you.” 

A kiss was pressed to the plaque before he stood back up, knowing he would have to leave soon anyways. He didn’t want to leave, but he knew San would rather him have as good of a nights sleep as he could. In truth, most of the things he did were for San. 

Wooyoung wanted to live on for him, enjoy life as best as he could despite his partner not being there anymore. He tried so hard to do just that, but it became harder and harder as the years went on. The blonde sighed as he stepped out of the gate only to come face to face with someone he didn’t expect to see. 

In front of him, the florist stood with wide eyes and a saddened expression. Wooyoung bit his bottom lip in return, not sure what to say. Truthfully, he just wanted to cry and run, but the shop owner’s face had him frozen. 

He could see that he was fighting with himself on what to say. What could he say really? He had given him a hard time about hoping his date was worth stealing flowers only to find him exiting a cemetery. Though Wooyoung would admit, his stealing wasn’t justified. 

“I…” The brunette cleared his throat before continuing. “I will have a bouquet made for you tomorrow… If I’m not there, just ring the bell on the desk…” He took a few steps forward. “I’m sorry.” He whispered before walking past the stunned man, not even taking a chance to look back.

;

His better judgment told him never to return to the shop again. The florist was probably plotting his revenge on him for all the carnations he stole. However, he did say something about a bouquet and he would feel awful if he made flowers for him and Wooyoung didn’t take them the one time he wouldn’t steal.

It was late once again as he opened the door, seeing the brunette at the desk tapping away at his phone. The sound of the bell ringing as the door opened brought his attention up, a small and kind of awkward smile forming on his lips. 

“Hello. One second.” He pocketed his phone in his jeans before going to the back of the store. Wooyoung just took his time to walk closer, looking around the flower shop to see if there was anything new. Within moments, a bouquet full of pink carnations and wrapped in a baby pink bow were set in front of him. 

“I don’t normally do this, but I figured a bouquet would be a nice surprise for your loved one.” Wooyoung took them in his hand, smelling the fresh carnations. “Don’t worry about the price. You can steal this one on me.” 

The blonde couldn’t help but shake his head with a chuckle. 

“I figured when I’d come back you’d have a bill for me or something.” 

“As I said, I’m not heartless… I guess I owe you one for being nosy when I saw you though. Take these as an apology.” He sat back on the wooden stool behind the desk. “Although I did want to ask, why carnations? You’ve only ever picked out pink carnations.”

“Ah… It’s a long story…” He looked up from the flowers at the brunette. “It would take some time to tell.”

“My shift ends in ten minutes… You can tell me it over coffee? My friend owns the coffee shop a few doors down.” Wooyoung thought for a moment, if he really wanted to open up those wounds to a complete stranger, but he seemed nice enough and the blonde had definitely been keeping his feelings inside. 

“Only if I get your name first.” He saw the brunette’s ears redden a bit as he realized they didn’t even know each other’s names. 

“Yeosang.” Was his only reply, his voice a bit softer. Wooyoung smiled a little in return. 

“Wooyoung. I’ll go… deliver these while we wait for you to close. I’ll… meet you here. Ok, Yeosang?” The florist smiled a bit before nodding. 

Wooyoung didn’t stay long with San this time. He told him about how the florist gave him the bouquet and wanted to take him to a coffee shop. Ever since San’s passing, Wooyoung hadn’t been very social. He had a few friends but stuck with those few friends and never branched out. 

“I’m not sure if he has an ulterior motive, but he seems nice. I just can’t imagine why he’d want to talk to the guy who has been stealing from his shop for months.” Wooyoung stared at the stone as if waiting for a response. “San… I know I shouldn’t expect an answer, but… Can you reassure me everything's okay? Give me a sign of some sort..?” He sighed when he didn’t get an immediate response. Not that he was expecting one anyways. He stood from the ground and slowly walked out of the cemetery, as if prolonging the time before he would meet up with the brunette in anxiousness.

Sometimes he received signs from San. His friends would tell him he was crazy for thinking their favorite song coming on the radio or a rare bird flying by was his lover telling him he’s alright, but it helped Wooyoung cope. That’s why as the sky was clear, yet he felt a breeze rush by him, he knew everything would be okay.

;

“I know we are only meeting to answer your question, but I have one for you to answer first.” The blonde spoke as the brunette sat across from him, some sort of latte in his hands.

“And what is that?” Yeosang asked before taking a sip. 

“Why are we here..? I mean, I did steal flowers from you for quite a while, yet we are here having coffee..? That’s a little weird isn’t it.” The florist shrugged, taking another sip before setting his cup aside. 

“I thought it was a little strange to be stealing _flowers_. Out of all the things a young handsome man like yourself could steal… Why flowers? I knew there must have been a reason, though it wasn’t what I expected…” 

A pause filled the room as the barista went back and they were left alone in the shop. 

“On our first date, he brought me those flowers.” Yeosang raised an eyebrow at him. “He brought me a bouquet of pink carnations. I didn’t know that’s what they were called then, but they quickly became my favorite flower.”

Wooyoung took a deep breath before continuing. 

“His name was San. We had been dating for a few years. I was almost positive he was going to pop the question before he… Passed. I always say his smile was too bright for this world.” His brown eyes cast down towards his coffee. 

“What happened?” Yeosang found himself saying before shaking his head. “I’m sorry I sho-“

“Don’t worry. He had very weak lungs. Severe Chronic Obstructive Pulmonary Disease. I didn’t really know how bad it was until I found out he passed from the machine giving him oxygen being unplugged.” Wooyoung didn’t notice he was shaking until he felt a hand over his clenched in a fist. 

“I’m… so sorry, Wooyoung.” The look Yeosang have was sincere, one of empathy and condolence. He seemed to have started to say something else when the barista came over. 

“Don’t stay too late. I’m trusting you to lock up for me, Yeosang.” The barista smiled at the two, waving at Wooyoung before putting his jacket on. 

“Will do, Yunho. Thank you.” They waited until he left before either of them spoke. 

“Do you stay here after closing often?” Yeosang covered his mouth as he chuckled with his free hand. 

“Sometimes. Only when I need to be alone…” He took the keys and put them in his pocket. Suddenly, an all  
too familiar tune began to play on the radio. “Do you know the song?” The brunette asked. 

“All of Me by John Legend. It was a favorite of San and I’s… We used to dance to it whenever it came on.” Suddenly, a hand was held in front of him. Wooyoung looked up to see Yeosang smiling shyly at him. 

“Want to dance..?” Wooyoung was happy to agree. He took his hand and stood, walking to the middle of the open floor where he placed his hands on the other’s shoulders and Yeosang’s on his waist. 

“We would sway side to side like this.” The blonde took the lead, watching as the brunette studied their feet going side to side. “No matter where we were, we would dance when we heard this song.”

;

It was an all too familiar situation sadly. San would suddenly begin to gasp loudly for air whether during the day or middle of the night. He would struggle to breathe and cough harshly despite the machine attached to him that was supposed to help him breathe. Wooyoung could have sworn the oxygen concentrator was more trouble than it was worth, and it was worth a lot.

Sometimes clearing his throat, taking deep breaths, or drinking some water would help clear up the elder’s lungs but San was experiencing a very bad flare up. Still clad in their pajamas since they never went out that day, San and Wooyoung headed to the emergency room which was not too far from their home. 

As soon as they entered, they were already prepared since Wooyoung called the receptionist on the way there. The duo had been to that particular hospital a few times, so they were already getting the machines and vital equipment ready for him as San was wheeled back into a room. 

It took them a few minutes to get him hooked up to everything, and a few more until his cough was gone. There was still a wheeze in his breath every time he took one. 

Wooyoung loved everything about San, but each time he saw him struggle like this, he couldn’t help but let a frown form on his face. He only relaxed when San was finally able to relax, his eyes closed and sleeping with the help of the machine opening his lungs. 

No matter how many times the blonde saw the scene though, he couldn’t will himself back to sleep. The nurses would give him pitying looks as he sat in the chair, tired eyes staying on the love of his life. 

The doctor came in and told him that San was close to being back to normal or as close as he could be but that they still wanted to keep him longer just to be safe. 

“It was a pretty bad attack.” Was what he said along with some other words that Wooyoung could recite by memory now. San had weak lungs and had them for as long as Wooyoung had known him. 

Even as one particular attack weakened them pretty bad, the younger stayed by his side and made sure everything was okay. 

For that San was grateful. 

It exhausted them both though. As San got up with the help of Wooyoung to get to the bathroom, the dark bags under both of their eyes were very visible. 

San was able to walk fine but Wooyoung still stood by the door to make sure. He was leaning against the wall when the door opened to reveal a smiling and tired San. 

“We haven’t danced in a while.” He laughed at the blonde who gave him a confused look. “Play our song, Woo. Let’s dance.” San’s arms gently wrapped around his neck. The other couldn’t help but laugh as his own wrapped around his waist. 

“If the doctor comes in, we will probably get scolded.” He leaned forward so their foreheads pressed together. 

“Let him. I just want to dance. Please?” San pouted at him. How could he say no to that? He pulled his phone out, bringing his playlist up and typing “All of me” into the search bar. As soon as the song started playing, he set his phone to the side and returned all his attention to San. 

They swayed from side to side, not causing too much movement for the other since he was still hooked up to a few machines. San leaned forward, resting his head against his shoulder, softly breathing in his scent.

He always felt so comforted by the younger’s presence. Ever since they met, he had loved being by his side. Wooyoung never complained or had a problem with his health issues. Sure it was a pain having to transport the oxygen concentrator around and having these random spurts of coughing that landed him in the ER right before they were going to bed wasn’t too pleasant either. 

The blonde was truly an angel in disguise. San only wished everything wasn’t so complicated so the bags under Wooyoung’s eyes wouldn’t grow and his brows wouldn’t furrow in worry while San coughs to the point of dry heaving. He also knew his partner would rather fight everyone than leave his side. 

San pressed a small kiss to his neck as the song ended. It took some maneuvering but they finally got him back under the blanket where they went back to waiting. 

And waiting. 

And waiting. 

As they always did. 

The doctor came in to say they wanted to take an x-ray of San’s chest to see if they could identify what triggered the attack. However, it couldn’t be taken until the middle of the night. He would have to stay overnight, which were words he always hated to hear. It was already reaching midnight from what the clock across the room said. 

“You should go home and rest, Woo.” He reaches out a hand, his fingers wiggling in the blonde’s direction which he happily took in his own. 

“I don’t want to leave you here by yourself, Sannie.” His thumb brushed over the back of his pale hand as he shook his head. 

“I’d rather you be rested well enough to safely drive me home tomorrow.” A small chuckle escaped him before he coughed, feeling his throat clench from the pain it brought. “I… I know how you can make it up to me.” 

“Who said I was going?” 

“Hush. Sing me a song before you leave. Maybe it’ll help me sleep before I go get the X-Ray done.” A curious look was given to him which he only met with a dimpled smile. 

“What song?” He rested his head against his hand resting on his knee whilst the other interlaced their fingers. 

“You know that lullaby that Americans sing to their kids? Something about the sun?” 

“You are my sunshine? My mother used to sing it to my little brother, but in Korean.” He wasn’t sure why this song all of a sudden. 

“Yeah. I’ve been listening to it recently. It helps me calm down… Can you sing it to me?” Wooyoung smiled softly, nodding his head per request. 

One of the things San loved about Wooyoung was his voice. It was so soft and delicate, yet full of emotion at the same time. He especially loved to watch him sing, watch the way he gets so into it and lets the song overflow through his emotions. 

You could always tell he got a bit happier when he sang, evident by the smile on his face. The song calmed him down, a sweet smile on San’s lips as he felt himself getting sleepy. 

It was finally time to rest. 

“Thank you, Woo. I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” Wooyoung whispered before leaning over and softly kissing the elder. They stayed like that for a few seconds before Wooyoung pulled away. 

“Go home and rest.” San reached up to push away the stray hair falling in front of his eyes. 

“Alright. I’ll see you tomorrow okay?” Wooyoung fathered his belongings which was really just his phone and keys. 

“I love you, Wooyoung.” San waved at him, Wooyoung waving in return. 

“I love you too, San.” The other smiled and closed the door behind him. San let out a deep breath, feeling his eyes start to swell with tears. He sat up on the hospital bed, wiping away at his eyes. They stayed on the door, as if making sure Wooyoung wasn’t coming back. 

“I’m sorry, Wooyoung. I want us both to be free.” He looked over to the oxygen machine, a bright grin on his face. He could finally rest. 

Wooyoung didn’t remember much about the morning. He just woke up to a missed call and voicemail from the hospital. It was strange because he normally woke up to the tiniest sounds, yet he stayed dead asleep the entire night. 

After listening to the voicemail, everything became a blur to him. All he knew was some time between them and now, he was at the hospital, begging to see San or find out what happened. Was he okay? Is he breathing well? Can they go home? Nothing prepared him for what the doctor said when he pulled him aside. 

“It seemed that the machine to help him breathe was unplugged overnight. When we came to get his x-ray done, he was having trouble breathing. No matter what we did, we couldn’t get enough air in him in time… I’m sorry, sir. He passed at 5:37 this morning.” 

Wooyoung’s vision became blurry as he screamed, tears rolling down his face. There was no way. No way he was gone. 

“Let me see him!” He was reluctantly brought into the room where San was laying, skin blue and eyelids wide open. The blonde ran over, taking his shoulders and shaking them. “Wake up! San! Wake up! This isn’t funny!”

More tears fell as he dropped to his knees on the floor, his heart hurting and everything going blurry. He barely remembered much of it. It had to be the worst day of his life.

;

When Wooyoung finally started to come to his senses, he found himself keeping the brunette in a crushing hold, his face buried into his shoulder that was now soaked with tears. He could vaguely make out the feeling of a hand running through his blonde locks and a voice whispering soft things in his ear.

His hands clutching the back of his green shirt loosened their grip as he sniffled, standing up to rub at his swollen and red face. When his eyes finally cleared up to see, he came to the sight of a sad smile. 

“Well, it seems like he wanted to do a few of his favorite things for you before he left.” Yeosang’s fingers reached up to push his bangs back. He took his hands and sat him down in the nearest chair, which Wooyoung was thankful for because he felt exhausted after opening all of those wounds. 

“They thought he might have pulled it out himself in his sleep with his foot or something but no one is sure how. The nurses didn’t do it, that was already investigated.” He paused, running a hand through his hair before taking a deep breath. 

A napkin was used to wipe at his nose as he finally calmed down. His face was still red and he was breathing heavily, but he felt okay. Just tired. 

“I’m sorry for bringing this all up. I can’t even imagine what it was like.” Wooyoung shook his head, trying his best to smile. 

“It’s alright. I feel better getting it all out, honestly. We should probably get out of here though.” Yeosang stood while fishing his phone out of his pocket. 

“I promise I’m not a jerk trying to get your number by using such a traumatic experience, but if I give you mine, you can text me whenever you’re on the way over and I can make a bouquet ready for you.” 

Yeosang was rather surprised by the chuckle he got in return. 

“You’re a kind soul, Yeosang. I trust you wouldn’t use me like that. You know, I think San would have really liked you.” He spoke while pulling out his own phone and typing Yeosang’s number into a new contact. “I promise to pay you back one day.”

Yeosang shook his head but didn’t feel like arguing. He just took the keys to the cafe and walked out with Wooyoung. 

“How are you going to give him the keys back?” A rather tired blonde asked before yawning. 

“We are neighbors in my apartment complex.” He smiled as he locked the door. “I’ll get them to him. Thank you for having coffee with me.” The brunette finally turned to face Wooyoung. 

“Thanks for sharing your story as well. I’m serious about texting me. I’ll have a fresh arrangement ready if you text me, alright?” 

“Alright alright.” He feigned annoyance, causing the other to chuckle. “Thank you.., I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?” 

“See you tomorrow!” Yeosang gave a little wave before turning around in the opposite direction towards his home. 

And Wooyoung just stood there, watching as the figure slowly escaped from his vision with each step. It wasn’t until the brunette was completely out of sight before Wooyoung turned around and began walking back to his own home. 

The feeling in his chest was odd. He hadn’t felt this relieved since he spoke to Seonghwa about San’s passing at the funeral. In fact, Wooyoung had never really talked to anyone about it other than Seonghwa. 

Yet when he was dancing with Yeosang, staring into his brown eyes, he felt so comfortable. He felt comfortable enough to let it all out. 

The memories.

The feelings. 

The tears. 

It had been a long time since he had cried like that in front of someone. Wooyoung hated being vulnerable in front of others. Being vulnerable in front of strangers was even worse, but there was just something about the florist that told him it was ok to be vulnerable. 

Through his daze he managed to make it to his home, toeing his shoes off once he closed the door behind him. The keys were set to the side before he slipped his jacket off and hung it on the coat rack. 

His phone was pulled out of his pocket as he walked into the living room, throwing himself on the couch to check his messages. When he unlocked his phone, the first thing to come up was the new contact he added. 

**Yeosang ❁ **

The blonde couldn’t help but smile at the cute flower next to his name. His thumb hovered over the message button for a second before he pressed it and sent him a text.

**Wooyoung**  
Thank you for today. I’ll stop by tomorrow to say hi. 

**Yeosang ❁ **  
No, thank you  
I’ll see you tomorrow then :)

;

The meadow was quiet, calm with no sign of wildlife. Daisies spread across the green land, swaying in the wind delicately. Wooyoung felt like he was on a cloud, light an airy. He had no worries and the breeze was so soft against his skin.

There was a familiar weight in his hand though. He looked down to see a hand in his, the arm accompanying it pale. His brown eyes followed it until he got to the face of the person he was holding hands with. 

San. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen the sky so clear.” The dark haired boy grinned, raising one of his arms in the air as a large gust of wind passed them. “It’s beautiful here.” 

San turned to him, a smile on his face and his dimples showing proudly. Wooyoung felt oddly calm, smiling sweetly and turning to him before looking up at the sky himself. 

“It really is. The sky is so blue today.” The blonde took a deep breath, closing his eyes before he exhaled. “So calm.”

“You must be feeling better.” San said to a shocked Wooyoung. 

“What do you mean, better?” He raised an eyebrow at his lover. 

“I mean you haven’t been yourself lately, Youngie. That’s all. But after seeing the sky and how beautiful this meadow is, I think you’re feeling better.” San’s hand slipped from his, the elder walking into the field of flowers. 

Wooyoung was confused at first, standing still until he mentally slapped himself and went after San. 

“I don’t understand?” He tried to catch up with San but he just couldn’t. He was walking too slow but he couldn’t walk any faster. 

“Perhaps not now. But you will soon.” San’s voice was soft as he bent down to pick one of the daisies out of the ground, slowly bringing it under his nose to smell as he continued to walk. “I hated seeing you like that. I barely recognized you.” 

The words echoed in Wooyoung’s head, making it hurt just a little. San stopped in his tracks, sitting down and crossing his legs. He gently pat his lap, signaling for Wooyoung to lay down and rest his head there. He was happy to oblige, still giving him that confused look on that face. 

“Don’t worry about it, Youngie. I promise, everything is alright.” One of his hands carded through his hair, fingertips brushing against his scalp. _His hands are cold_.

“How long are we staying here, San?” The blonde reached up to cup his face, his thumb ever so gently stroking the skin. He was at peace and his body felt heavy. He didn’t want to leave. 

“We will stay here as long as you like.” That dimpled smile returned, causing one to form in Wooyoung’s face as well. 

“Forever?” San laughed, gently pinching his cheek in response. 

“Not forever. Just a little while.” Wooyoung hummed, gently closing his eyes with a sigh. Despite how cold San was, he brought warmth to him. Slowly, everything began to fade.

;

Just like Yeosang had promised, a bouquet was ready for Wooyoung to pick up once he sent a text his way. He only stayed a few minutes to talk to the brunette since there was another customer needing his attention, but that was alright. Wooyoung wanted to talk to San more anyways.

“You know, the florist. Yeosang. He is really nice.” Wooyoung took a lick of the ice cream cone in his hand. Their favorite flavor. “I talked to him yesterday. About you… About us. It was hard recalling all those memories.” 

He ran his hand through his hair before taking another lick. 

“I was so comfortable with him, though. I know you always said I shouldn’t bottle everything up, but I did. Yesterday though, while we were getting coffee, I let it all out. And Yeosang? He stayed the whole time and held onto me when I felt like I was floating away once again.” A deep breath escaped him. 

“It’s scary, Sannie. I felt so vulnerable and I was so scared he was going to do something, but he just stood there and held me.” He felt a stray tear fall onto his hand, causing him to look down. 

“For so long, I’ve been trying to stay happy for you. I know that’s what you want, but I think I've been feeling nothing instead. I thought it was better to be numb, but I was so relieved after I met with him.” He turned to the stone, gently running a hand over it as more tears fell. 

“You know, I think you would like him. He’s more level headed than both of us but he’s really kind. You two would have gotten along very well.” A smile splayed onto his lips before he pat the stone and stood up. 

“You know, it’s been awhile since we met up in my dreams.” He paused, standing directly in front of his head stone. “I don’t remember much from the dream, but I know you were there. There was a nice meadow. You said something about me being better… Is that true, San? From up there… am I really getting better? Was that really a sign?”

Wooyoung never got the answers he asked for, and knew he never would. Instead he just paused, as if he was giving San the time anyways. 

“It’s getting late… I should go. Please, don’t make me wait so long next time.” A few more words were said before he left the cemetery, throwing away the half eaten ice cream on his way out.

It became routine for him. He went to work, would text Yeosang the time he would come around, and then go visit San until the sun set. Each time, Yeosang was happy to give him flowers and talk to him. It wasn’t always about San. Sometimes Yeosang just needed to vent and Wooyoung would listen. It was the least he could do in exchange for the flowers. 

Yeosang in return would listen to him, talking about how he felt that day or his dreams. Sometimes Wooyoung would drop some philosophical statement and laugh at the face Yeosang made while trying to make sense of it. The blonde thought it was just another day like it had been for weeks except on his way home from visiting San, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. 

**Yeosang ❁ **  
Hey  
I was wondering  
Want to go to the arcade tonight?

Wooyoung paused after reading it what seemed to be three times by now. He really had nothing better to do and didn’t have to be at work until the afternoon.

**Wooyoung**  
Yeah  
That sounds fun actually  
Send me the address? 

**Yeosang ❁ **  
Yeah  
Meet me here in an hour?  
[Location Attached]

**Wooyoung**  
You got it 

It wasn’t too far from his home. That meant he could go and change out of the clothes he had been wearing all day and had almost sweated through. He walked a bit faster to his home, trying to plan out his time accordingly. It shouldn’t take him long to get dressed then leave.

Within thirty minutes, the blonde had made it home and changed into some fresh clothes that didn’t smell of his work. Just in case he sprayed some of his cologne over the black shirt he changed into. Not that he had anyone to impress, but he’d rather die than reek. 

San always complimented how nice his cologne smelled. 

He was surprised to see the other was there before him, scrolling through his phone. He was dressed differently than he expected. He had a bright red beanie over the brown mop of hair and a black hoodie on. The sleeves looked a little too long on his arms but it still looked nice on him. 

Yeosang must have caught him staring out of the corner of his eye because he placed his phone in his pocket and walked over with a smile. 

“Hey.” He said softly. 

“Hey. Am I late?” Wooyoung chuckled, rubbing the back of his head. Yeosang shook his own, waving his hand as well. 

“You’re fine. I’m just early.” He reached into his free pocket and pulled out what seemed to be a handful of tickets. “Remember Yunho? He went on a date with his boyfriend here and had extra tickets so… I figured… We could win some and get something?” His face was slightly red. The more he said the dumber he felt but the wide grin that Wooyoung gave him in return eased those worries. 

“Sounds great. How many did they leave us with?” 

“I think there is 150? It’s not a lot but that’s 150 more added to ours.” The brunette takes a look at the tickets before pocketing them once more. “Hopefully we can get something good.” 

The arcade had a lot more people there than Wooyoung expected. It was late, definitely nearing ten at night so most of the people playing games were teenagers to young adults. 

Luckily they didn’t stick out too bad. 

Nor did they have to wait in too many lines. Wooyoung wanted to try out the hoops first, which had a decent amount of people waiting. In the meantime, they were able to talk. 

“So, why an arcade?” An eyebrow was raised to the brunette who simply gave him a shrug. 

“Haven’t been to one in a while. I thought it’d be interesting. Plus I was given these tickets to use. Would hate for their hard work to go to waste.” Yeosang air quoted _hard work_ It caused a chuckle to escape the blonde across from him. 

“That would be a shame.” He looked to the hoops and watched as countless basketballs were thrown in their direction. “I haven’t been to an arcade in awhile either. I didn’t know this place existed.”

“Neither did I.” Yeosang said before walking up to the machine and put in a few coins he had in his pocket. “Do you want to go first?” 

Wooyoung shook his head. 

“Be my guest. I’m not too good at basketball myself.”

Yeosang, however, was very good at basketball. Wooyoung watched in awe as he got almost every basket. The blonde took the chance to really look at the elder. The rosy skin next to his eye, his round nose, and his soft lips that were being tugged between his teeth as he focused on getting the ball into the basket. 

“Damn it.” Wooyoung was shaken out of his thoughts by the soft curse. Yeosang was only a few points shy of the jackpot. Still, quite a lot of tickets were dispensed and quickly retrieved before the people behind them would get upset. 

“Better luck next time.” The florist rolled his eyes, a soft smile on his face. “Perhaps instead of a florist you should be a professional on a team.”

“As if. Besides, the flower shop belonged to my grandparents. Mom and dad would be disappointed.” Yeosang handed the other a few tokens before following him to a claw machine. 

“You don’t like it?” The machine made a noise as a token was inserted, then another. 

“It’s not that. I enjoy it a lot, but I wish it was bigger. I’ve always wanted to be a florist, but there’s so many different kinds of flowers and baskets… My little shop doesn’t get as much traction as it seems.” And once again, Wooyoung felt awful for stealing from him for so long. 

“What about you? You never told me what you did.”

“I work as a receptionist, but lately I’ve gotten a second job as a waiter to pay for some bills.” Unfortunately, ever since San has passed, he had to pay the bills that were originally split between two. Those payments had been piling up as he struggled to keep up with them. “It’s boring but better than nothing.” His tongue poked out to swipe at his lip as he moved the claw to try to get what looked like a little black jewelry box. 

“What do you _want_ to do? You know, like how we were all asked as kids.” He couldn’t help but laugh. 

“I’d like to be a chef at a nice restaurant. I like to cook a lot, but I don’t get to often. I’m usually too tired when I get home and I just order take-out.” The box was dropped back on the fake rubble, causing him to sigh. The brunette shuffled in his pocket before pulling out a few tokens, urging him to try again. 

He happily did, this time focusing solely on it and getting some help from Yeosang who stood to the side of it and told him which direction to move. It seemed second time was the charm because the box was dropped into the little compartment that Wooyoung stuck his hand in and retrieved. 

Inside was a very cheaply made ring that definitely looked way too small for his own fingers. It was confirmed when he tried to put it on his own ring finger but it barely got past the first knuckle, and he didn’t want to have to break it off if he pushed it farther. 

“Let me try.” Yeosang took the ring and placed it on his pinky, which was very tiny compared to all of Wooyoung’s fingers. It was a little tight but he still managed to push it on all the way. “Not the right finger but it fits.” He splayed his fingers in front of Wooyoung who couldn’t help but crack a smile at him. 

“Guess it’s yours then. Merry Christmas.” 

“It’s April.” Yeosang gently pushed at his shoulder, causing him to genuinely laugh. “Merry _early_ Christmas then.” Wooyoung could have sworn he saw those brown eyes roll in a playful manner. 

Truly they both lost track of time. Wooyoung was having more fun playing the cheap games and the obviously rigged machines than he thought he would, and Yeosang was enjoying the company. They got a few more prizes and a good amount of tickets, but not enough to get anything worth while. 

“Maybe I’ll come back for more and try to get that drone up there.” He pointed to one of the boxes against the wall while his other hand held the candy bar he had gotten out of the vending machine. 

“A drone?” Wooyoung questioned before taking a bit of his own. “Do you have one?” 

“I have several. It’s a hobby of mine. The one up there is definitely cheap, but I could probably mess with it enough to make it decent.” He would have to keep a mental note of that. “It’s fun to fly them around. Although I wish I had one that came with a camera.”

“Thanks for inviting me out.” Wooyoung said after giving a hum. “I enjoyed it more than I thought I would.” 

“I had fun as well… We should do it again.” The blonde’s stomach felt like it had flipped at his words. It had been so long since he had felt something like that. 

“Y-Yeah… We should…” 

After that, the two had gone their separate ways. It was almost midnight and the arcade was about to close, so they were going to be kicked out soon anyways. 

Their little meetups didn’t stop there. Of course every day Wooyoung would walk by and get some flowers on the way to the cemetery, but they started to see each other outside of that. Yeosang would ask if he wanted to meet up for a late dinner or Wooyoung would see if Yeosang would accompany him to go shopping at the mall a few minutes down the road. 

Yeosang’s mother had apparently decided to help run the floral shop, making it so Yeosang had more free time. More free time usually meant he would either go bother Wooyoung at work or text him to see if he was doing anything. 

It was a few months in when Wooyoung started to notice how he always got a little nervous when meeting up with Yeosang. Sometimes he couldn’t stop himself from smiling and his heart skipped a few beats when he heard the brunette laugh. 

That realization slowly turned into a crisis that Wooyoung hadn’t felt in a long time. 

“Hyung. Hyung. Seonghwa Hyung.” 

_”Wooyoung… it’s almost one in the morning what is it?”_ A tired voice came from the other end of the call. 

“H-Hyung… I-I think I like someone.” The silence following was deafening. Wooyoung began to panic in response. 

“H-yu-“ 

_”Wooyoung it’s okay… Calm down… Who is it?”_ Seonghwa sounded more awake then, his voice clear. 

“He is one of the workers at the flower shop I get San’s flowers from. I… I’ve been hanging out with him and talking to him almost every day. Seonghwa I don’t know what to do. What would Sa-“ 

_”Don’t even finish that sentence, Wooyoung. You and I both know that San would want you to live your life freely.” _Wooyoung took a shaky breath. _”Does… he know?”_

“He does, Hyung and that’s the thing. He knows about it all, and is so kind about it. I’ve broken down a few times recently and he has helped me through each one. You want to know the worst part, Seonghwa?” There was a pause. 

“San would have loved him. They would have been great friends. Seonghwa I don’t know what to do.” He began to sob, covering his mouth with his free hand. 

_”Oh Wooyoung… You don’t have to do anything… I know it’s hard and you probably don’t want to hear this, but this could be very good for you… Just keep doing what you’re doing and if something happens, something happens.” _There was no response. _”Want me to come over?”_

That he did.

;

Since that night he had been feeling better. The thought still lingered in his mind but after being comforted by Seonghwa and seeing Yeosang’s smiling face the next day, he felt much better. In fact, he felt like everything was back to normal about a month after until Yeosang asked him a simple question.

“Wooyoung. Do you want to go on a date with me?” He swore his heart could have stopped then and there. Wooyoung has almost dropped the bouquet of flowers Yeosang had just made. As time went on and he didn’t respond, a frown began to form on the florist’s lips. 

“Y-yes!” His outburst surprised them both. “L-let’s go on a date.” The smile that appeared on Yeosang’s lips made it worth it. 

It was no different than hanging out like the two normally did, which was how he was trying to excuse his sudden eagerness to agree, yet he still felt nervous as he changed his outfit to something a bit nicer. Nothing too fancy, but his nicest jeans and a purple sweatshirt he hadn’t worn in a while. 

They were supposed to meet at a restaurant that neither had been to before, but was very close to where Wooyoung lived. It was maybe fifteen minutes before they were supposed to meet at the restaurant when he stepped out of his house and locked the door behind him. 

It took him only seven or so minutes before he even realized he had arrived there, resulting in cursing himself for arriving so early. It only gave him more time to sit around and overthink it all. Wooyoung swore he was going to lose it until he felt a hand tap him on his shoulder. 

“Sorry to keep you waiting.” The blonde turned to see Yeosang dressed in dark pants, a nice maroon shirt over it and even a choker around his neck. Wooyoung could have sworn that he even saw a hint of make up on his eyes. 

“My… Don’t you look dressed up.” A blush formed on Yeosang’s cheek, rubbing the back of his head. 

“My mom sent me home early so I could change into something nice.” They chuckled together. “Anyways, let's go in. I’m super hungry.” Yeosang opened the door for Wooyoung who thanked him as he walked through to stand in front of one of the hostesses. 

“How many?” She asked with her best customer service smile, one Wooyoung recognized too well. 

“Just two of us.” She gave a nod, grabbing the menus before leading them to a small booth on the other side of the restaurant. “Enjoy.” The hostess left the two to look through the menu. 

“I’ve heard a lot of good things about this place. Hopefully they were all true.” Wooyoung could hear the nervousness in Yeosang’s voice. He would be lying to say he didn’t feel the same, but his desire to ease the other made a comforting smile appear on his lips. 

“I’m sure it’ll be great. It already looks amazing in here.” The inside was nice, but not overly priced nice. It was a traditional Korean restaurant, serving items like kimchi, tteokbokki, noodle dishes, and a variety of meats to choose from. Yeosang seemed to choose his dish immediately, while Wooyoung was still trying to decide between some beef with some kimchi or some tteokbokki like Yeosang was getting. 

The waiter had already returned with their drinks they had ordered before he could decide, so he just went safe. 

“I’ll have tteokbokii as well.” 

“I’ll put the order in for you two.” The waiter gave a small bow.

“Tteokbokii is one of my favorite foods. I’ll have to see if this is better than the one my mom makes.” Yeosang said after the waiter had taken their menus and walked away. 

“Is that so? I don’t think any restaurant could beat a mother’s cooking. My mother made kimchi a lot. I’ve never tasted better kimchi than the one she made.” Wooyoung barely caught the small chuckle coming from the one across from him.

The date was much easier than either of them expected. It went so smoothly, as if it were any other day. Both were blushing a bit more than usual, but they had a great time together nonetheless. They laughed, gossiped about work, and told more stories. They had to of been there for a few hours, staying longer after they finished eating just because it was so easy to talk to each other. 

“Thanks for coming with me… I’d… like to go on another date sometime…” That nervous tone returned in Yeosang’s voice. Wooyoung felt his ears turn red, but was more confident with his answer this time. 

“Yeah. Next one is on me.” 

Yeosang swore he had never smiled so much.

“I’ll hold you up to that.” He stood from his seat on the booth. “Let me walk you home. Please?” 

“I live in the opposite direction. Are you sure?” He raised about eyebrow. 

“Positive.”

Dates began to replace their regular meetups, they began to talk on the phone more often, and found themselves longing to see each other. Wooyoung wasn’t sure when they became “a thing” as Seonghwa put it, but soon enough they were holding hands and would hug when they saw each other. 

Wooyoung decided that after a few months or so, it was time to introduce him. 

“Hey, Yeosang…” 

“Yeah?” He said without looking up from the bouquet he was making for a wedding. 

“I want you to come meet San with me… Tonight. I have some things I want to tell him, and… I want you to be there with me.”

Yeosang seemed shocked after he asked, his eyes widened slightly and his lips parted. He didn’t know what to say. Honestly, what would you say if your boyfriend asked you to come meet his dead lover. Perhaps Wooyoung was beginning to believe it was a bad idea until he heard a faint “yeah”. 

“I’m sorry?” He quickly looked up from the floor. 

“I said yes. I’d love to meet him.” Yeosang walked over to the stool Wooyoung sat on, wrapping his arms around his neck while smiling. “I’m glad you’re finally introducing me. I’ve been waiting to meet him.” Tears were beginning to form in the blonde’s eyes. 

“You were?” Yeosang gave a small nod. 

“I’ve heard such amazing things about him. I think it’s time I introduce myself as well, don’t you think?” He gently raised his hands to cup Wooyoung’s cheeks, pressing his lips to his forehead softly. It was a feather-light kiss that easily soothes the younger. 

His hands came to the florist’s hips with a smile. 

“Great. Whenever you’re done, we can go.” The chime rang as the door to the flower shop opened, signaling the entrance of a customer. 

“We can go after this.” He gave a soft pat to his cheek before escaping his hold and gathering the wedding bouquet. 

The customer seemed to be in a rush of their own, so it only took a few minutes for the transaction to occur before they were out the door and Yeosang followed, flipping the open sign the other way so it was closed. They just had to do a bit of sweeping before the pair were outside and Yeosang was locking the door. 

Wooyoung held the usual bouquet in one hand, the brunette’s slipping into his other as he lead him towards the cemetery he visited every day. Yeosang would squeeze his hand every time he got a bit too nervous, relaxing him without saying anything. 

He pushed the gate open, the brunette following behind him and walking in the same direction to a small hill. As they got closer, Yeosang could immediately tell which stone was his. 

It was pristine and neat, yet covered in pink carnations which were definitely from his shop. 

“It was easier to make it neat when it was only one flower at a time.” Wooyoung chuckled before continuing to walk until he was sitting in front of the head stone, face to face with it. Yeosang stayed a few steps behind, simply watching and waiting for Wooyoung to invite him over when he was ready. 

“Hey Sannie. I brought Yeosang today… You know, the one I’ve been talking about… I thought it was time you finally meet.” Everything was quiet, the silence surrounding them in a comforting manner. 

“You’ve taught me a lot of things, San. Even as you’re gone I’m still learning from you. You taught me how to laugh, how to cry, how to love… I promise I haven’t forgotten any of it, Sannie. If it weren’t for you, I don’t think I could have gotten to where I am today.” He looked over his shoulder, motioning for Yeosang to come over. The brunette slowly made his way behind him and sat there, his chin resting on Wooyoung’s shoulder. 

“This whole time, I feel like I’ve been keeping you locked up… Just because I was scared to be free again. But now, now I know that you would want me to be free regardless… Thank you San for everything… For giving me the strength to love again.” A pair of arms wrapped around his shoulders, letting him know Yeosang was still there for him. 

“Yeosang is kind… You won’t have to worry San. I’m not sure if you are… or if you ever were, but please keep watching over me. I’m still unsure about a lot of things, but I feel better knowing you’re out there somewhere, helping me.” 

A small sniffle could be heard beside him, causing him to look over to see Yeosang wiping away a tear with the back of his hand. 

“If you start to cry, I’ll end up crying too.” He reaches over and wiped a stray tear from the brunette’s cheek. A soft smile accompanied it as he gently caressed the apple of his cheek with his thumb. 

“Wooyoung. I promise you… And I promise San I’ll be here for you whenever you need me. Whether as your boyfriend or just a friend…” His smile only grew, running a hand through his brown locks before turning his attention back to the head stone. 

“There’s only one thing I ask of you, San. Just give me a sign every now and then to tell me everything's okay, alright?” He spoke softly, leaning against the elder behind him with a soft sigh. “Can we stay here just a bit longer, Yeosang? Just sit here?” 

“Absolutely.” He pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, wrapping his arms around him once more and rubbing at his side. “As long as you want.”

;

Wooyoung knew he had the perfect Christmas gift for his boyfriend. It wasn’t too hard to sneak into their shared home thankfully. Yeosang was over at his place most of the time anyway, so it made sense just to move him in. Not to mention they had been dating for a few years. That meant hiding it was a different story as Yeosang knew him too well.

Wooyoung could only hope the rather nice drone he had ordered, now wrapped up in red paper and a golden bow on top, couldn’t be found in the very corner of his closet. Yeosang wasn’t too nosy, so he felt pretty confident in his hiding abilities. Now all he had to do was keep his mouth shut about it. 

The door could be heard opening and the all too familiar voice he loved to hear rang down the hall. 

“I’m home!” Wooyoung walked out of his room to meet Yeosang holding multiple bags of groceries. “You didn’t come with me so you can’t complain about anything I got.” 

“You were gone for awhile. I was getting worried.” His arms slipped around the elder’s neck before leaning in to press a chaste kiss against his lips. 

“Everyone was there getting last minute groceries before Christmas. The lines were miles long!” Once all the bags were on the ground, he opened his arms to emphasize the length. 

“Poor baby had to wait in line.” The blonde leaned against the counter, a fake pout on his lips. 

“And what did you do while I was gone mister I don’t feel good today?” He raised an eyebrow, opening the fridge and putting the meat he bought in it. 

“I really am sick! This cold is awful. Also it’s almost Christmas so I can’t tell you.” Yeosang rolled his eyes before continuing to unpack the grocery bags. “... Did you go?”

“I did. I made sure to tell him you weren’t feeling well and that we would try to come on Christmas as long as we aren’t snowed in.” He shut the pantry door and turned to Wooyoung, walking over to wrap his arms around his waist. 

“Christmas is always the hardest…” Wooyoung mumbled before resting his chin on Yeosang’s shoulder, melting into the fingers running through his blonde locks. 

“I know… But I promised him we would have a great Christmas… So we need to make sure we do that.” Wooyoung could feel his rather cold hands on his cheeks, pulling his face away so they could look at each other. Wooyoung bopped their noses together, causing both of them to burst into a fit of giggles. 

“Let’s get you warmed up. You’re freezing.” He pulls him from the kitchen into the living room where they huddled under the blanket. They sat the same way on Christmas Day when they exchanged presents. Wooyoung swore the way Yeosang’s face lit up at the drone he unwrapped was better than any gift he could have ever gotten. 

“H-How did you get this? It was sold out everywhere!” He set it aside and brought Wooyoung into a tight hug. 

“I have my ways. It’s even got a camera on it. I remember that you said you wished you had one that had a camera… Also I know you didn’t bring all your drones when you moved in, so that’s to start your collection again.” Yeosang pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“Did I ever tell you how much I love you?” 

“Hm, I don’t remember.” He said before feeling a light punch against his shoulder. 

“Well I do. Now it’s time for you to open your present.” He was handed a small box, wrapped in golden paper and a silver bow on top. Wooyoung has no idea what Yeosang was going to get him and he was beyond curious to see what it was. Still, he held some restraint as he ripped the wrapping paper off and revealed a velvet jewelry box. It was too big for a ring or earrings. 

His eyes widened and he gasped as he opened the box to see a silver necklace with a small heart charm in the middle. It was beautiful sitting against the golden skin of his palm. 

“Oh my god…” 

“Are you going to put it on?” He looked up to the brunette who was looking at him with a raised eyebrow. “Here, let me help.”

He walked behind him, gently taking the jewelry from his hands and wrapping it around his neck. The silver was cold against the skin of Wooyoung’s neck, but the weight felt like it belonged there. 

“I knew it would be stunning on you.” Yeosang was smiling brightly at him once he walked around him.

“Yeosang… I- This is so-“ 

“I know it’s a little over the top, but when I saw it, I knew I had to get it for you… You have my heart, Wooyoung.” Yeosang got down on his knee, holding Wooyoung’s hand who seemed in shock still. “When I went to visit San a few days ago, I asked him something. I asked him if it was okay if I asked you to be mine forever… I asked for some sort of sign, and I got that sign.” Wooyoung’s eyes were as wide as saucers, tears rolling down his cheeks and a hand over his mouth to stop himself from sobbing. 

“So I have another gift for you, but only if you accept it.” Yeosang reaches into his pocket and pulled out a different velvet box. When he opened in, Wooyoung officially burst into tears. 

“Y-yeah. I’ll accept it, you idiot.” 

“So you’ll marry me?” Yeosang asked with a big grin on his face. 

“Yes. A thousand times yes.” Wooyoung pulled Yeosang from the floor to the couch, hugging him and almost sobbing into his shirt. Yeosang hugged him back just as tightly, setting the box aside so that it wouldn’t be lost. 

“I love you so much, Wooyoung.”

That Christmas was very special. He would be spending the rest of his life with the one he loved, and both Wooyoung and Yeosang could have sworn… 

There was a pair of eyes watching from above with a smile on their face. They were _all_ happy.


End file.
